


Dragon Ball S & V

by Donglibog (kenchang)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/Donglibog
Summary: Videl will remain the slave of a lecherous, powerful, and mysterious monk unless Gohan, Piccolo, and Goku can save her.
Kudos: 4





	Dragon Ball S & V

Hiking through a dense forest, Son Gohan and his young, loving wife, Videl search for the legendary Dragon Balls, seven small, magical golden orbs that when collected can allow anyone to make any wish to the Dragon God, Shenron.

"This was a great idea," Gohan tells his wife. "We haven't done this in a while."

"Yea," Videl agrees, looking up from her handheld Dragon Radar, a Capsule Corporation device designed specifically to track down the Dragon Balls. "You've been so busy at work lately, I figured you could use the vacation."

"Well, you were right. So what are we going to wish for anyway?"

"It doesn't matter. It's not about the wish, it's about the adventure. And, of course, who I'm having the adventure with."

She emphasizes the point by giving him a peck on the cheek which brings a smile to his face. They enter a clearing with an old but large stone temple in the center.

Videl checks the radar and says, "The Dragon Ball is somewhere in there." Then, she notices the statue of a grotesque gargoyle with a huge phallus perched on a tall, thick pillar, and she adds, "This place gives me the creeps."

"Don't worry," Gohan reassures her. "We're both top-class fighters. You're the daughter of the World Martial Arts champion, and I'm the son of a Saiyan, a warrior race. Whoever or whatever's inside should be afraid of us."

Videl chuckles, but her husband's words don't make her feel any less uneasy. They cautiously walk up the steps. Then, they both scream and jump back with a start when the thick, wooden front doors suddenly swing open.

A bony, diminutive old man with long, gray hair around the sides of his head and skin so wrinkled that he seems covered in tree bark rather than human flesh exits and impatiently asks, "What do you want? If you're not here to pray or make an offering to the god, Virilus, then leave! Unbelievers are not welcome here."

"Excuse us!" Gohan politely greets the old man as both he and his wife respectfully bow their heads. "We're sorry to bother you, but we're looking for something, and we think it's inside your temple. Would you happen to have seen a small, golden ball with a star or stars on it?"

The old man smiles slyly and answers, "Wait right here."

Videl gives her husband a questioning glance. He just shrugs his shoulders.

"Is this what you're looking for?" the old man asks when he reemerges, the four star Dragon Ball in one hand.

"Yea! That's it!" Gohan excitedly answers.

However, when he tries to reach for the ball, the old man pulls his hand back and says, "I'll let you fight me for it."

"W-What?"

"Come on. I know you're both martial artists. I saw the way you both hopped back and raised your fists in defense when I opened the door. What do you say, young man? If you win, you get the ball." Then, his old, slanted eyes lecherously move up and down the pretty, short-haired girl's athletic form, and he adds, "If I win, I get your woman."

Videl's mouth and eyes open wide at the shocking proposal.

Gohan glares at the old man, but he respectfully bows again and says, "Sorry to have taken your time. We'll be on our way."

He turns around to descend the stairs when Videl grabs his arm and whispers, "Gohan, you can take this jerk."

"You want me to beat up an old man?"

"Of course not. Just take the pompous sleazebag down a peg or two. Then, we can get the Dragon Ball and get the hell out of here."

Gohan sighs. He faces the old man again and says, "Okay. You're on."

The old man grins wickedly.

#

"I am Du Yinjing, faithful servant and monk of the mighty Virilus!" the old man introduces himself.

"I am Son Gohan, and I use the Mazoku and Kame Styles!" the younger man responds.

They take their stances several feet apart from one another in front of Virilus's temple. Videl watches from a safe distance under the shadow of a great column, and she's not even worried.

"This'll be a piece of cake for Gohan," she thinks. "I can't even sense any battle power from Du. He must be senile to challenge my husband. I almost feel sorry for the delusional, old bastard."

Gohan decides to intimidate Du into giving up. He raises his ki, and bright energy erupts all around him, disturbing the earth at his feet.

"Oho!" the servant of Virilus exclaims. "Most impressive, young man!"

"Still wanna go through with this?!" Gohan asks him.

"Why, absolutely! I'm excited even! I haven't had a woman in years."

"He must really have a death wish," the younger fighter growls to himself. 

Son Gohan rushes across the grass towards his opponent. He decides to go easy on the old man by knocking him unconscious with a simple knifehand strike to the side of the head.

However, to Gohan's surprise, Du seemingly vanishes as the older man quickly ducks under the attack and counters with a side elbow thrust to the solar plexus. Gohan's eyes widen more from shock than pain, and he coughs out blood. Videl gasps.

Du follows up with a front rising kick to the chin. Gohan's feet leave the ground, and while he is still in midair, the old man knocks him away with a palm heel strike to the body. Gohan skids across the ground on his back.

"Gohan!" Videl worriedly shouts.

She rushes towards him, but Du grabs her by the wrist and asks, "Where do you think you're going?!"

"Let me go! My husband needs me!"

"Relax. I didn't hit him with anything serious. He'll be fine in about an hour. Besides, he's not your husband anymore. You belong to me now. Or have you forgotten our agreement?"

Videl gasps to herself when she remembers the horrific proposal she agreed to.

"Now," Du instructs her, releasing her wrist. "Strip your clothes off."

Videl shudders fearfully at the command.

"V-Videl!" Gohan breathlessly grunts in pain from the ground. "D-Don't!"

"Well?" Du goads the young woman. "Back in my day, martial artists honored their word."

Videl stutters, "I-I'll do what you want. But please, not in front of him. Let's go inside-"

"You are my property now! I didn't tell you to strip inside. I told you to strip right here!"

Videl's body shakes like a leaf. With her eyes lowered, she reluctantly unbuttons her top and shrugs it down her shoulders. Next, she reaches behind to unhook her bra and slips the straps down her lithe arms to uncover her firm breasts. Du grins lustfully as he ogles the topless beauty. Videl unbuckles her belt and undoes her shorts. She lets it slip down her slender legs. Finally, she bends forward to strip off her panties and straightens with only her hiking boots left on.

"Turn around," Du commands. "I want to see the view from the back."

Her eyes still lowered and her face red from embarrassment, the young woman hesitantly obeys the old lecher. She swallows hard when she hears the grass rustle under the old man's feet as he approaches her. She shivers fearfully when she feels his breath on her nape. Her skin crawls when she feels his wrinkled fingers slowly move all over the smooth surface of her well-toned ass.

Du slides his hands around the woman's body to caress her trim stomach. Then, his hands move upward where they cup and squeeze her bare breasts. Videl winces. She is on the very verge of tears. Her sensitive nipples harden when the old man tickles them with the tips of his index fingers, and when he begins tweaking them, her heart races, and she begins breathing heavily.

The old man smiles wickedly. He can tell that the young woman's body is starting to respond positively to his touch, even without her consent. He moves his right hand down from her breasts to her crotch, and as he expected, she is already a little wet. He starts rubbing her folds with his fingers, teasing her clit out from under its hood. Videl closes her eyes and begins moaning softly. When her clitoris becomes engorged, he flicks it with a fingertip. Videl gasps as pleasure like a lightning bolt shocks her entire body.

"N-No," she begs him. "P-Please. Don't touch me there."

Du mischievously whispers in her ear, "Perhaps you would prefer I touched you here."

He pushes his middle and ring fingers inside her cunt, making her squeak. He begins slowly sliding his fingers back and forth inside her. When he rubs the sensitive front of her inner walls, Videl's legs tremble. She grabs onto his arm and moans louder.

Gohan strains to raise his head, and he worriedly stammers, "V-Videl?"

"What's the matter, young man?" Du taunts him. "Don't tell me you've never heard your wife's moans before. That's just sad."

He fingers her faster and licks wet circles in her ear.

"G-Gohan! I-I'm sorry," Videl apologizes, her entire body shaking. "I can't stop it. I'm g-going to… AAAAAAAAHH!"

Her pussy squirts its juices. Her legs weaken, and she falls on her hands and knees as she tries to catch her breath. The old man smiles victoriously, but he isn't finished with her. He undoes his trousers and kneels behind her. He places his rough hands on her ass and kneads her butt cheeks.

When Videl feels the tip of his penis pushing against her folds, she frantically begs, "Wait! Please don't! Let me take my husband out of here. We're sorry we ever bothered you. Just please let us goOOOOOOHH…!"

He shoves his entire length inside her pussy in one motion.

Du smiles and sighs, "Such a nice, warm, slippery twat. Tight, too. You two must not have sex very often. Can't imagine why your husband wouldn't want to pound an amazing pussy such as this every day."

Videl growls, "That's because he's not a pervert like you!"

Du punishes her for the insult by violently sliding his rock hard penis back and forth inside her, making her yelp with each vicious thrust.

"D-Damn it!" Gohan grunts. "Why can't I move?!"

Du reaches around Videl's body. He fondles her breasts and places kisses all over her back as he continues to thrust behind her. Against her wishes, Videl's body becomes aroused, and her yelps slowly turn into moans.

"Why is this happening to us?!" she cries inside her head as tears begin to flow down her cheeks. "We were just hiking in the woods. All I wanted was to spend a relaxing time with my husband. How did this happen?!"

Du grabs her wrists and pulls back so he can fuck her deeper. Videl feels the tip of his penis slamming against her cervix, and she tilts her head back, shuts her eyes tight, and moans louder.

"Here it is!" the lecher announces ecstatically. "Several years worth of sperm I've been saving up just for you!"

Videl screams in disgust when she feels the incredible heat in her womb from all the cum he shoots inside her.

"Oh, that's a lot!" Du sighs. "And I'm not even finished. I'm still cumming. Take it, woman. Take it all!"

Gohan shuts his eyes tight and clenches his teeth furiously as he lies helpless while he is forced to listen to his wife's tortured cries.

He growls at the monk, "I'll kill you for this, you old bastard!"

After Du empties his wrinkled balls into Videl, he pulls out of her and addresses her husband, "Tell you what. Since you were very polite to me, and that is a rarity among today's youth, I'll give you a chance to win her back. Train for one week. Then, come back here and challenge me again." He smiles cruelly and adds, "I'll keep her nice, warm, and satisfied until then."

#

"YOU BET YOUR WIFE?!" Piccolo, the tall, bald, green-skinned Namekian, shouts in disbelief at his student. "I thought Son Goku was the idiot in your family, but at least he never bet your mother on anything."

"Master Piccolo, you're not helping," Son Gohan mumbles.

"Fine. Of course, I'll help you train. You have a nasty habit of training only when you need to in stead of training regularly like I told you to."

Piccolo and Gohan train relentlessly for a week atop a tall mountain in the wilderness, and the master is impressed by his student's drive and determination. Soon, Son Gohan is back to fighting form.

#

Exactly after one week since he lost his wife to the old monk in a fight, Son Gohan returns with Piccolo to Virilus's temple where they find Du and Videl waiting for them.

"Are you alright?" Gohan, now in his orange and blue training gi, asks his wife.

"I'm okay," she lies, forcing herself to smile.

The monk has provided her with a robe to wear, but it is too small for her, barely covering her crotch and leaving her cleavage exposed. Her appearance paints a very clear picture to Gohan about just how this old lecher has been using his wife for the last week, and he becomes even more enraged.

He hisses at Du, "You're dead."

"Really? I've never felt more alive," the monk replies with a smile. "I suppose I have Videl to thank for that."

"Enough talk!" Piccolo interjects. "We came here for a fight."

Son Gohan clenches his fists. His muscles tense. He shouts. His body becomes enveloped in bright energy. The ground beneath them shakes.

"Oho! You've become much stronger, young man," Du exclaims. Then, he smiles slyly and adds, "but still not strong enough."

With a roar, Gohan propels himself towards the monk and attacks with a furious series of rapid punches and kicks. The old man backpedals while deflecting every strike, the smile never leaving his face.

Piccolo studies Du intently. He muses, "The old man moves faster than Gohan, yet I don't detect any rise in his battle power at all. What is he, an android?" Then, he comes to a realization and mutters, "Oh shit!"

Du parries a straight right fist and simultaneously counter attacks with a punch of his own to the center of his opponent's face. Gohan's head snaps back as blood erupts from his nostrils. He staggers. The monk doesn't give him time to recover. He attacks the younger fighter with a straight blast of punches, further bloodying Gohan's face.

"Stop! STOP IT!" Videl screams, her eyes shut tight and her hands pressed to the sides of her head.

Du mercifully halts his vicious assault. Gohan falls on his knees, bleeding from his nose and a cut lip.

He attempts to force himself back to his feet to continue the fight when Piccolo shouts, "Enough, Gohan!"

The Namekian hands his student a Senzu, a magical bean that can heal immediate injuries. Then, he approaches the much shorter monk and looks down to stare him in the eyes.

He says, "I've figured out why we can't sense your battle power. You're using god ki."

Videl and Gohan gasp at the revelation.

"You're a smart Namekian, aren't you? Yes, I use god ki. I was trained by Lord Virilus himself many years ago," Du admits.

"You played the boy," Piccolo accuses him. "He never stood a chance to beat you, and you knew it. But I know someone that CAN defeat you. Someone who also uses god ki."

"Oho! I would be honored to fight him. Of course, I will also need one week to prepare."

Gohan growls, "You gotta be senile if you think I'm going to leave my wife with you for one more second-!"

"GOHAN!" Piccolo scolds him. "Don't you dare further embarrass yourself or your master! The monk gave you a week to train. You will return the courtesy."

When her husband is about to protest, Videl sadly smiles at him and tearfully says, "It's okay, Gohan. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

The young man can't even look his wife in the eyes.

"I'm suppose to be her husband," he chastizes himself. "I'm suppose to protect her. I'm so worthless!"

#

"YOU BET YOUR WIFE?!" Son Goku, the muscular, wild-haired Saiyan, shouts in disbelief at his son. "I thought I was the idiot of the family, but at least I never bet your mother on anything."

"Dad, you're not helping," Son Gohan mumbles.

"Oh, right. Of course, I'll help you get Videl back. I'm actually excited to fight someone else who uses god ki aside from me and Vegeta. However, I've been busy tending this field, so I'm a little rusty. How about you and I do some intense sparring for a week?"

"You don't have to cheer me up by making me feel useful. You're better off sparring with someone stronger like Vegeta."

"I don't wanna spar with Vegeta right now. I wanna spar with you. You've fought this monk twice. Who better than you to teach me what to watch out for?"

"Uhm, okay, Dad. I'll try my best."

Piccolo smiles and thinks, "Maybe Son Goku isn't as bad a parent as his wife thinks he is."

#

Videl's erotic moans echo against the walls of the temple as Du vigorously rocks his hips back and forth between her legs.

"You're insatiable!" the young woman hisses while she lies naked on the cold floor. "You've done nothing but fuck me over and over again for days!"

"Untrue. We eat and sleep sometimes too," the sweaty old man on top of her quips. "And whenever you faint after an intense orgasm, I try to sneak in a little training."

"Hah! You're going to need more than just a little training if you expect to last even a few seconds against my father-in-law, Son Goku."

"Oh, you're wrong about that. See, I don't need to defeat your husband's father to keep you. No matter the outcome, you're going to choose to stay with me in this temple."

"W-What?!"

"Why do you think I've been fucking you over and over again for days? I've been getting you addicted to my cock."

"You're insane! That would never happen!"

"Never? You say that even as you moan wantonly. Even as your clitoris and nipples harden. Even as your love juices flow from your twat."

Videl blushes and yells, "Th-That's all just normal human reaction! I-It has nothing to do with what I want or feel!"

"And how does this feel?" Du asks as he massages her breasts.

The young wife gasps. The old monk leans forward and flicks her right nipple with his tongue while tweaking her other nipple with his fingers.

Videl looks away and moans, "Mmh! N-No. Stop doing that."

She tries to push his head away, but Du grabs her wrists and pins her arms to the floor. He presses his mouth against her right breast and sucks at the nipple. Videl's back archs. She closes her eyes, tilts her head back, and moans softly.

With a sly smile on his wrinkled face, Du asks again, "Well? How did it feel?"

Videl stares at the wall to her left and lies, "It… It doesn't feel good at all."

"Haha! You couldn't even look me in the eyes when you said that."

The old man leans forward again and places wet kisses all over the side of her neck. After forcing himself on her repeatedly for days, he has learned where all her erogenous zones are and just how to use them against her. When he thrusts harder, the friction of his shaft on her walls drives Videl wild with lust, and she moans louder.

Befuddled by the intense pleasure, the breathless young wife faces him. She closes her eyes, parts her lips, and sticks her tongue out for him. Du eagerly tangles his tongue with hers. Then, they kiss passionately. Videl wraps her legs around his waist, urging him to fuck her deeper. The monk releases her wrists, and their fingers lock in stead as he continues to brutally pound her pussy.

Du whispers, "I'm going to cum now, and you're cumming with me."

"N-No," Videl persists, shaking her head from side to side, tears flowing from her eyes. "I won't. I won't cum. I won't cum! I won't…c-cumming! CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!"

#

Another week passes. Son Gohan, Piccolo, and Son Goku go to Virilus's temple to challenge Du once more in order to win Videl back.

"Are you alright?" Gohan asks his wife again.

However, Videl doesn't respond this time. She just blankly stares at the ground with her right hand holding onto her left upper arm.

Her husband angrily asks her captor, "What did you do to her?!"

"Oh, that's a difficult question," Du whimsically responds. "It would be easier for me to tell you what I haven't done to her…yet."

"YOU SON OF A-!"

"Gohan," his father halts him from advancing, a confident smirk on the Saiyan's face, "it's my turn now, remember?"

Du laughs and continues to taunt the young man, "First, your teacher. Now, your father. Who will you bring next? Your plumber?"

"Enough talk!" Piccolo interjects. "We came here for a fight."

Son Goku clenches his fists. His muscles tense. He shouts. His body becomes enveloped in bright blue energy. His dark hair hair bristles and, along with his eyeballs, it turns blue.

"Oho!" Du exclaims. "What an unusual use of god ki!"

"That's because I'm not an Earthling using god ki," Goku explains. "I'm a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan!"

"I said enough talk!" Piccolo repeats.

The Saiyan and the monk launch themselves forward into battle. Their right forearms collide, and the resulting shock wave causes even the thickest trees to sway. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Son Goku and Du Yinjing throw punches, elbow strikes, kicks, and knee strikes at each other with neither man connecting. Their movements are so fast and powerful that a small tornado forms around them.

Watching the old monk fight at full power, Gohan painfully realizes just how pitiful his meager skills were in comparison.

While at first, the combatants are evenly matched, Du is still far older than Goku, and his advanced age eventually takes its toll. His breathing becomes heavy. His movements lose speed. He slowly gets pushed back. Soon, he isn't even attacking anymore and merely defending himself from Goku's relentless assault.

"Shit!" the monk grunts when he momentarily loses his footing.

Goku capitalizes and sweep kicks the old man's leg. Du falls on his ass. He manages to get up to one knee and cover his head with his forearms in time just as his Saiyan opponent rains heavy blows down on him.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" the old man cusses to himself. "He's too strong. If I block any more of those punches, the bones in my arms are going to break!"

Goku roars and throws a roundhouse kick.

"STOP!" Du yells.

The Saiyan mercifully halts his attack with his shin only an inch away from his opponent's bruised forearms.

The monk lowers his guard and breathlessly admits, "You win. The girl is free to go."

The battle over, Goku reverts to his dark-haired base form. Son Gohan is overjoyed. Except when he is about to go to his wife, he notices how she hasn't moved from her spot and just continues to stare at the ground with a confused look on her face.

"Videl?" Gohan calls. "Videl, let's go."

Videl doesn't move. She doesn't even look up. It almost seems like she can't hear his words. The evil old monk smiles triumphantly.

Son Gohan swallows hard. He is on the verge of tears.

He tries again, "Videl? Videl, please look at me."

Videl finally raises her head, and it takes only one look into her husband's eyes for her to realize just where she belongs.

"Gohan," she whimpers.

Then, she rushes into his arms.

"How disappointing," Du mutters. "I thought I had broken her."

Gohan sobs as he embraces his wife, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," she tells him, cupping his face in her hands. "Let's get away from here."

"Wait! We're not finished here yet!" Goku announces. "We still haven't gotten the Dragon Ball."

"Well, the Dragon Ball wasn't on the line in our fight," Du informs him. "And I already know I'm not a match for you, so I'm not fighting you over it. For that, you will have to challenge Lord Virilus himself."

The clouds darken. The winds howl. Thunder rumbles. Then, the eyes of the gargoyle with the huge phallus glow red as the statue roars to life. Virilus leaps from his spire and lands with a heavy thud.

He addresses the victor in a deep, booming voice, "You have impressed me with your power, Saiyan. I accept your challenge."

"Sweet!" Goku exclaims excitedly. "I haven't fought a god in a while."

"If you win, you get the ball, but if I win, I get the woman."

Videl screeches, "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

Goku scratches the back of his head and sheepishly starts to ask his daughter-in-law, "Uhm, Videl-?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

The young woman grabs her husband by the hand and quickly drags him away from the temple.

END


End file.
